Amigos Peculiares - Death Note Fanfic
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Light, Ryuuzaki, y los demás son estudiantes de preparatoria y veremos uno de sus días habituales en la escuela.


Capitulo 1: Mañana habitual.

La escuela quedaba a unos metros más de donde se hallaba caminando y mientras bostezaba sintió un empujón.

-¡Light!- gritó la voz de Misa Amane abalanzándose sobre su novio por la espalda y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Misa te he dicho mil veces que no me des sustos así.- dijo Yagami refunfuñando.

-Lo siento pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

Ambos eran estudiantes de preparatoria. Light siempre tenía buenas calificaciones y Misa quizás no tanto pero asistía a la escuela principal y únicamente para ver a su amado.

Llegaron juntos a su salón de clase donde se encontraron a uno de sus amigos; Light se dirigió a él.

-¿No puedes sentarte normal por un día? Enserio, esto es una escuela.- Le sermoneó a su amigo que estaba de cunclillas sobre la silla.

-Sabes que no me siento así porque quiero, si no me siento así mi inteligencia se reduce en...

-Si lo sé, en un 40%. De verdad Ryuzaki no tienes remedio.

Él se llamaba Lawliet y todos lo sabían pero el siempre decía que mejor le dijeran Ryuzaki.

-Jaja Ryuzaki siempre tan curioso- Exclamó Misa.

Un chico rubio se acercó al conjunto.

-¡Hola! Oye Ryuzaki, ¿trajiste chocolate hoy?- Preguntó Mello entusiasmado pero tratando de ocultarlo con un gesto calmado.

-Sip- contestó el pelinegro.

En eso se acercó otro chico con singulares lentes.

-Oigan más importante aún, ¿Quién estudió para el examen de hoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo Matt.

-¡Demonios! Se me olvidó- dijo Mello llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo con sarcasmo el albino que apenas iba llegando al aula.

-Y supongo que tú si estudiaste, ¿verdad Near?- Dijo Mello molesto.

-Claro. – respondió con tranquilidad mientras se enroscaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

Mello (como siempre) no ocultó su molestia con tal respuesta, y Matt tratando de distraerlo cambió el tema de conversación sobre videojuegos y otras cosas.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos, la clase ya va a comenzar- hizo notar Ryuzaki.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Ryuzaki estaba situado en el rincón de la esquina justo al lado de la ventana, Light delante de él y Mello enfrente de éste; el problema era que Near se sienta justo en la fila de al lado de Mello, Matt atrás de Near y Misa detrás de Matt.

Como era de esperarse, el albino y el ojiazul comenzaron a discutir sobre por qué el chocolate era mejor que los juguetes, Matt y Light callándolos y Ryuzaki sacando una pequeña paleta mientras Misa lo veía pensando en cómo es que nunca engorda con tantos dulces.

Y así comienza una mañana habitual en la preparatoria "Sakura" para éstos amigos…

Capitulo 2: Almuerzo.

Unas cuantas clases después, era hora del almuerzo. Los compañeros (excepto Misa que se adelantó) fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa; ya todos llevaban su comida: Matt llevó un sándwich, Mello un moffin de chocolate junto con una barra de también chocolate (para variar), Near unos hot cakes, Light cereal con una manzana y Ryuzaki un pedazo de pastel de fresa.

Pasado un tiempo, llegó Misa.

-Lamento tardarme, lo que pasa es que me encontré a la molesta de Takada y nos pusimos a discutir.

-Por cierto ¿cómo les fue en el examen?- preguntó Near.

- A mí me fue muy bien- respondió Ryuzaki.

-Creo que eso es obvio, terminaste un examen de cuatro hojas en cinco minutos.-Recalcó Light algo burlón.

-Ryuzaki siempre es el primero en acabar las cosas.-Dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Pero yo lo acabé en quince minutos- dijo Mello queriendo sobresalir. Pero claro que su orgullo no duró mucho al escuchar a Near.

-Yo en diez.- Mencionó el albino llevándose el último pedazo de hot cake a la boca.

-Light también es muy rápido, ¿verdad?- Dijo Matt tratando de que los dos enemigos no se mataran.

- Bueno, yo lo acabé en veinte minutos pero tú también lo acabaste al mismo tiempo que Mello, ¿no es así?-respondió Light.

-Pues sí. En verdad no estaba tan difícil…- Matt no pudo terminar porque Ryuzaki gritó algo alterado.

-¡¿DÓNDE TARTAS ESTÁ MI FRESA?! ¡Alguien se la robó! ¡Esto es un delito muy, muy grave! Encontraré al criminal responsable y…

-Yo me la comí jeje- dijo Misa con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué? Era mía… - dijo Ryuzaki haciendo puchero.

-No exageres sólo era una fresa.- Dijo Misa burlándose.

-Mmmm… que mala. No te vayas a comer mi pedazo de pastel ¿eh? Ya fue bastante con la fresa-dijo Ryuzaki tomando un trozo.

-¿Quieres que engorde? No comeré nada de pastel.- dijo Misa engreída.

-De hecho puedes quemar las calorías usando lo que te queda del cerebro- contestó mientras comía su pastel.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora me llamas tonta?

-Chicos ya basta.-dijo Light comiendo su manzana.

Capitulo 3: De regreso a casa.

Después de un día largo de escuela, los seis se dirigían a la salida de la institución.

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si mañana vamos al cine?- sugirió Misa.

-¡Claro, buena idea!- dijo entusiasmado Matt- vamos a ver la nueva versión de "Star Wars".

-¡No! mejor la de "misil de acero" – dijo Mello.

-¿Estás loco? Vamos a ver "el soldadito de plomo".- Opinó Near.

-Esa es para niños, mejor la de "el genio loco"- exclamó Light.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ryuzaki- La de "L change the world" se ve mejor.

-Yo pensaba llevarlos a ver "amor en la playa".-Dijo Misa algo confundida.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamaron los chicos.

Los hombres siguieron discutiendo sobre cual película ver dejando a Amane excluida.

-¿Saben…? Creo que no podremos ir al cine después de todo. Olvídenlo, mala idea.-Dijo finalmente convencida y derrotada.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a la playa?- dijo Matt.

-Tienes razón, no me parece tan mala idea- dijo Misa.

-Sí, me gusta.- dijeron Mello y Light. Aunque al parecer Ryuzaki y Near no se veían tan convencidos.

-¿Por qué no van con nosotros?- dijo Light.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos todos! Será más divertido.- exclamó Matt tratando de convencerlos.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y finalmente aceptaron. Resulta que a Near y a Ryuzaki no les gustaba mucho el calor, se sienten mucho más cómodos en un ambiente templado.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nos vemos aquí mañana a las nueve y media.- Acordó Misa.

Dicho esto, los amigos se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino: Mello, Matt y Near se fueron en la misma dirección ya que los tres vivían con Roger; Light caminó hasta su casa con Misa casi ahorcándolo del cuello y Ryuzaki esperó en el mismo lugar hasta que llegó Watari a recogerlo, ya que él vivía solo con su mayordomo.

Capitulo 4: Salida a la playa

Eran las nueve y veinticinco y Misa ya estaba esperando en el lugar acordado a que sus amigos llegaran. Primero llegó Light, después Ryuzaki con una canasta llena de bocadillos, y al fin el pelirrojo, el rubio y el albino con mochilas cargadas de juguetes, toallas, etc.

Una vez reunidos todos, se dirigieron a la estación del tren y abordaron; la playa no quedaba muy lejos, tan sólo a treinta minutos.

Al llegar a la playa, todos pusieron una cara de satisfacción (excepto Near y Ryuzaki que sólo mostraban una leve sonrisa).

-¡A nadar!- gritó Matt mientras corría al agua seguido de Misa y Mello.

Light se dispuso a extender una toalla y una sombrilla al lado para leer, mientras que Ryuzaki y Near hacían lo mismo; sólo que en vez de leer, éstos empezaron a hacer castillos de arena.

- Oye, ¿no tienes calor con eso?- le dijo a Ryuzaki fijándose en su atuendo- Al menos Near viene más al estilo.

Ryuzaki vestía su atuendo habitual: una playera de manga larga blanca y pantalones de mezclilla flojos, sin zapatos ni calcetas obviamente; mientras que Near en vez de usar pijama usaba pantalones pesqueros y una playera de manga corta ligera también de blanco. Por el contrario, Light, Mello, Matt y Misa vestían traje de baño.

-Supuse que dirías algo así, y tienes razón empieza a darme calor; así que traje un cambio de ropa- dijo enseñándole una mochila – Ahora vuelvo, no te adelantes a la torre sin mí.- Le dijo a Near (que ya quería terminar el castillo de arena) y se dirigió a los baños.

Tiempo después Misa, Mello y Matt llegaron casi llorando con Light porque olvidaron ponerse bloqueador solar y las quemaduras de verdad les estaban doliendo.

-Eso les pasa por infantiles, les dije en el tren que no olvidaran ponérselo antes de nadar. Mejor ya vengan a comer.- respondió con cierto tonito paternal. Después llamó a todos para comer mientras ordenaba la comida en una toalla.

-Hay pizza, helados, chocolate para Mello y dulces y pastel para Ryuzaki.- dijo Light.

Matt que ya se estaba comiendo un pedazo de pizza se acordó de su amigo adicto al dulce.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está Ryuzaki?- preguntó.

-Fue a cambiarse de ropa.- respondió Near.

-¡Ja! Ya me lo imagino todo gordo, será por eso que usa ropa tan aguada…-dijo Amane en tono burlón.

-¡Ya vine!- dijo Ryuzaki acercándose a los demás.

Tal fue la sorpresa de Misa y no sólo de ella, sino de todos al ver que Ryuzaki no tenía ningún aspecto de sobrepeso; al contrario estaba en muy buena condición física, y sin playera se distinguía mejor.

Misa ya no aguantó más.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo demonios comes tantos dulces y no tienes ni un solo gramo demás? Te envidio. –Le dijo casi gritando.

-Ya te dije que puedes quemar las calorías…- respondió pero Amane lo interrumpió.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme tonta otra vez!- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Jajaja es mi venganza por aquella fresa que te comiste- dijo Ryuzaki con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Ryuzaki no es el único que tiene buena condición física comiendo dulces, mírame, yo como chocolates todo el tiempo y no tengo ni un kilo demás- dijo Mello sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Presumido- respondió Near bajándolo de las nubes y estrellándolo.

-Solo dices eso porque estás celoso- dijo Mello tratando de defenderse.

-No es que me importen esas cosas, pero ¿ves a alguien aquí con sobrepeso?- contraatacó Near jugando con su cabello.

- Tal vez nunca te quitas las camisas ni los pijamas ni las playeras porque estás gordito y no quieres…- antes de que pudiera terminar, Near levantó levemente su playera mostrando su pancita y demostrando que no está para nada gordo. Mello solo hizo otro gesto de molestia.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta conversación?- dijo Matt algo incómodo.

Capitulo 5: Un nuevo mundo

Después de que terminaran de comer, hacer castillos de arena y demás, los amigos regresaron donde se reunieron. Ya era la tarde-noche y todos se disponían a irse a sus casas.

Light ya estaba caminando hacia a su hogar pero se detuvo a observar a sus amigos: Matt (jugando con su psp), Near y Mello discutiendo caminaban alejándose cada vez más; Ryuzaki al llegar el coche de Watari se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se metió en el carro; y por otro lado, Misa despidiéndose de él con el brazo.

Después reanudó su camino y pensó: "Qué bueno que tengo amigos así. Si todos fueran un poco como ellos sería un mundo mejor… un nuevo mundo".

FIN.


End file.
